Unlike a conventional smart parking assist system (SPAS) that assists a vehicle to park itself by utilizing a motor drive power steering (MPS) to control steering along with an input of a driver for controlling an acceleration/deceleration and a transmission of the vehicle, a remote smart parking assist (RSPA) system enables the vehicle to additionally control a speed of the vehicle and the transmission of the vehicle by utilizing an electric stability control (ESC) and a shift by wire (SBW).
The RSPA system controls a steering device, a transmission device, a brake device, and an engine to perform parking when a driver push a parking start button after finding a parking space. Thus, the RSPA system remotely controls the vehicle to park in(enter)/exit a narrow parking space when the driver is not easy to get in or out of the vehicle due to a narrow space.
However, in a conventional case when the vehicle is remotely controlled to enter/exit or park in a parking space by utilizing the RSPA system with the driver outside the vehicle, the engine shuts off as the driver gets off the vehicle. Accordingly, the driver is required to remotely start the engine to transit a starting mode of the vehicle to a remote starting mode. That is, as shown in FIG. 1, when the starting mode of the vehicle is transited from a normal starting mode to the remote starting mode in conventional RSPA system, the engine is required to stop first in the normal starting mode, and then the engine starts in response to the control of a remote controller to start the remote starting mode.
Accordingly, when the starting mode is transited from the normal starting mode to the remote starting mode in conventional RSPA system, the driver has to restart the engine that is stopped as the driver gets out of the vehicle, thereby causing an inconvenience in use of the remote control function.